The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to establishing a Virtual Private Network (VPN) over an unsecure wireless network and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to establishing automatically a VPN over an unsecure wireless network.
Availability of wireless networks in particular public wireless networks is rapidly increasing to allow users using mobile devices to connect to the internet. While providing convenient access to the internet, the public wireless networks may often be unsecure networks in which the transmitted information may be intercepted, snooped and possibly subject to malicious attacks.
As online activity, for example, commerce, banking, gaming and/or the like rapidly increases private, sensitive and/or personal information of the users involved in the online activity may be transferred between their mobile devices and the remote servers providing the online services. Moreover, frequently the users may be unaware of at least some information transfers which may be initiated automatically in the background.
As result engaging in the online activity over the potentially unsecure wireless networks may present a major risk to privacy, security and/or integrity of the users' information.